


Strangers

by hunghong



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Drama, How Do I Tag, Lawyers, M/M, Musicians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunghong/pseuds/hunghong
Summary: Chae Hyungwon is a young lawyer and Wonho is a charming singer. They don't know each other.(Or, the one in which Hoseok betrays their promise of living together after Hyungwon is old enough to be out from the orphanage.)





	1. Chapter 1

“Hyungwon,” Hoseok spelled out, out of breath because he ran all the way to the orphanage, his old home. “Take Hyungwon. Please.”  
  
The head of the orphanage—the timid Mr. Kim—stood up, obviously panicking because Hoseok was not supposed to be there. Hoseok was ready to fight, to stand his ground lest Mr. Kim forced him out, but the man he was talking to raised a hand to Mr. Kim, shutting him up before turning to Hoseok with a mischievous smile.  
  
“Why should I?” the man asked. His voice was loud and obnoxious. His mustache was as thick as what Hoseok saw from the TV. His smile, though, was way more nauseating than whatever that Hoseok had ever seen.  
  
Hoseok swallowed, trying to steady his voice. “He’s smart.”  
  
The man scoffed. His laugh was sarcastic, belittling.  
  
“He has gotten his acceptance letter to a good law school,” Hoseok tried again. “He wouldn’t be able to go once he’s out from here because he doesn’t have the money. But if you adopt him, then it would be another story.”  
  
“I’m searching for a son, young lad, not an apprentice. That, I already have many.”  
  
“But none is your son,” Hoseok pointed out, not backing away at all. “Adopting an unfortunate but earnest kid and raising him to be a lawyer as good as yourself. This is the story that the public loves, isn’t it?”  
  
The man kept staring. He was listening.  
  
“And he’s— He’s not a child. He can speak for you right off the bat. He can take care of himself. In no time, he will graduate and you can— I don’t know. You can show him off or something.”  
  
“Hoseok,” Mr. Kim breathed out. He felt for Hoseok, it’s evident, but this was still not a right thing to do.  
  
Hoseok didn’t care, though.  
  
“Please, Mr. Chae,” he pleaded. Hell, he would bow down on the floor if he needed to. “Take Hyungwon.”  
  
Mr. Chae smirked. He stood up and moved in front of Hoseok, lifting Hoseok’s chin and looking down on Hoseok. “It seems that you care so much for him.”  
  
“He’s my brother,” Hoseok said, staring straight into the man’s eyes.  
  
The man raised his eyebrow, inquiring with his intimidating gaze.  
  
Hoseok wavered and his eyes shifted to the side, avoiding the man’s eyes. “Not by blood, but—”  
  
“I see,” the man grinned and released Hoseok’s chin. “I take it that you will do anything so that I take him as my son, right?”  
  
“Yes,” Hoseok answered readily.  
  
The man smiled. He was clearly enjoying this. “Then, would you sign a written statement that you will _never_ meet him ever again?”  
  
Hoseok froze on his spot. He didn’t expect this. At all.  
  
“Well, I have to admit that I had my eyes on that kid. He’d make a good trophy son with that face of his,” the man laughed. “But I can’t afford to have my son linked to a scoundrel like you, right?”  
  
Hoseok swallowed. His hands were gripping the seam of his pants, forming tight fists on both of his sides.  
  
“If you can’t do that, though—”  
  
“I will,” Hoseok said, loud and clear. “I will sign it.”  
  
The man smirked.  
  
***  
  
“Hyung,” Hyungwon stood up from where he was seating as he spotted Hoseok. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Hyungwon,” Hoseok said in a hushed voice. “Hyungwon, listen to me. Be good, okay? Be a good lawyer and make a living for yourself.”  
  
“Hyung, what—”  
  
“Get your ass up every morning and don’t you dare to skip any class, you hear me?”  
  
“What cla—”  
  
“Just listen to him and do what he wants you to do. Just do it. Don’t be an ass. Also, eat right. Don’t get sick. Wear good clothes, okay? Take care of yourself. Get in touch with Minhyukkie when you can. You know where he lives now, right? Also Kihyun—”  
  
Hyungwon landed his hands on Hoseok’s cheeks and left them there. He forced Hoseok to shut up and asked, “What the hell are you talking about? Did you get lottery or something? You know I can’t afford the law school. And what are you doing here? Don’t you have jobs to do? Don’t slack off, hyung, you know you need to be a good employee so you can convince your bosses to hire me too later.”  
  
Hoseok’s heart shattered. Finally. After minutes riding off the adrenaline, now his heart shattered into pieces. As he looked into Hyungwon’s eyes, warm and familiar, he realized that he was not ready for this. His heart ached. His heart bled.  
  
Not yet done with the gnawing sensation inside his chest, Hoseok heard steps coming from the corridor.  
  
He couldn’t even say goodbye properly.  
  
“Hyungwon,” Hoseok pulled Hyungwon and hugged him tight, “I did this for you, okay?”  
  
Before Hyungwon could respond with anything, Hoseok pulled away. He dashed, not to the door but to the window, the one they usually sneaked out from when they were kids. Hoseok climbed the window easily. He took a final look of Hyungwon, then jumped out and ran to the gate.  
  
From afar, Hoseok swore he could hear the loud, obnoxious voice exclaimed a name. A familiar name, but all too foreign to his ears.  
  
“Chae Hyungwon!”  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok wanted Hyungwon to be a lawyer, so be it. Really.

No one asked Hyungwon for what _he_ thought. No one asked if he wanted this. No one bothered to stop for a moment and think about what he was feeling. No one. None at all.  
  
This was a betrayal. The moment Hyungwon realized what was happening to him, his hatred towards Hoseok grew. This wasn’t what they were planning to do. This wasn’t their promise. Their promise was to make a living together once Hyungwon was out of the orphanage and then reunite with their other brothers in one way or another. Meanwhile, this? This was the complete opposite of it. On top of being adopted by a man who cared about nothing but his public appearance in order to run for a political position, there was also a formal agreement in which he was prohibited from meeting Hoseok ever again.  
  
If anyone asked, Hyungwon would say that this was a crappy bargain. If anyone asked, he would say that he’d prefer to starve to death than pursuing his dream if this was the cost of it. But, Hyungwon knew better than voicing _his_ opinion out. It didn’t matter anyway. It never had.  
  
Hyungwon became Chae Hyungwon in no time. He moved to Chae’s residence, occupying a room that was almost as big as the orphanage’s dining hall. He made his first public appearance as Lawyer Chae’s adopted son, telling a tailored story about himself and his new father to the cameras. Everything was making him sick, but he cooperated anyway.  
  
If this was what Hoseok wanted, then be it.  
  
Hyungwon became a puppet for a few months. He didn’t talk unless he was talked to first. He did everything as directed. He smiled on cue. Walked on cue. Waved on cue. Cried on cue. Even when his father seemed to be expecting it, Hyungwon didn’t ask for anything. He didn’t talk about his previous life in the orphanage. He didn’t show any indication that he wanted to see anyone from there. He was being good, just like what Hoseok told him.  
  
 _Be good_ , Hyungwon remembered Hoseok telling him. _Be good, my ass_ , Hyungwon often cussed in his head.  
  
Deep inside, Hyungwon was secretly waiting— _hoping_ —for Hoseok to come through his window at night or ambush him in some random corner. Breaking the rules had never been a problem for them and, apparently, breaking promises was not a problem for Hoseok too, so a stupid agreement with a stupid lawyer wouldn’t keep Hoseok from seeing him, right?  
  
The fact, though, even Hyungwon himself knew that he was waiting for nothing. Hoseok wouldn’t go to see him. This was not a matter of breaking a pact. This was a matter of _big brother_ Hoseok taking care of his _little brother_ Hyungwon in his own twisted way.  
  
This—this whole madness of throwing Hyungwon into a whirlwind of political mess—was just another version of Hoseok switching their lunch without asking because he knew Hyungwon couldn’t eat spicy food. This was on the same line as Hoseok beating up some bullies without Hyungwon saying a thing. The basis of this was the same as that one in which Hoseok signed Hyungwon up to some club activities because he thought Hyungwon needed more friends. _This_ was the same as all that, just on an insanely larger scale.  
  
Hoseok wanted Hyungwon to be a lawyer, so be it. Really.  
  
When finally someone met him almost a year later, Hyungwon had become numb. He had lost any will of rebelling. He had lost any hope for any turn of events. He had accepted the life of Chae Hyungwon, through and through.  
  
“How are you?” Minhyuk asked. He had approached Hyungwon in a library that Hyungwon frequented to, looking unsure if he had to pretend that he didn’t know Hyungwon or what.  
  
Hyungwon thought that this was ridiculous, but he didn’t say anything. The lesser his brothers had anything to do with the old man, the better. He certainly didn’t want to encourage Minhyuk to appear more often than necessary, so he kept reading his book instead.  
  
Minhyuk looked discouraged. He awkwardly opened the book that he had taken randomly, pretending that he was reading too.  
  
“You’re okay, right? I heard— _We_ heard that you’re going abroad for law school. Is that true?”  
  
Hyungwon took a deep breath. That’s what the old man said; that he was going abroad. But, to be honest, he didn’t feel like going that far just for a title. The law school was the best, true, but the thought of being thousands of miles away from whatever that he could call home (no, it’s not the Chae’s residence, of course) was just unsettling. Finally, he answered, “Probably. I don’t know yet.”  
  
“Oh,” Minhyuk responded. “That’s— that’s good, right?”  
  
“How are the others?” Hyungwon asked, not exactly interested in talking about his education plan. That was a problem for another day.  
  
“Changkyun is coming back to Korea with his family next year. Kihyun is going to the same university as me, but we can’t interact much because his family prohibits him,” Minhyuk said in one breath. He seemed to be prepared to answer this. “Jooheonnie lives with Hyunwoo hyung now.”  
  
Hyungwon didn’t say anything. He was waiting for that one last name to be mentioned.  
  
“Hoseok hyung disappeared,” Minhyuk said finally. “Hyunwoo hyung said he packed up and stormed out the day you were taken away. He didn’t come to see you, did he?”  
  
That was news to Hyungwon. He didn’t know anything about this.  
  
So, that was how it was. Even if Hyungwon was stupid enough to reach out for Hoseok, he wouldn’t be able to. That was how serious Hoseok was in this.  
  
“What is happening, really?” Minhyuk sighed, taking Hyungwon’s silence as an unspoken no. “We’re all worried, but we don’t know what to do.”  
  
Hyungwon scoffed. Because, really, who the hell knew anything in this madness. Not him. Definitely not him.  
  
“You should ask _him_ , not me,” Hyungwon said, closing his book and putting it inside his bag. He stood up, not wanting to be there even a second longer. Minhyuk’s presence reignited the blazing fire inside him. He was mad again. He was upset again.  
  
So, that was how it was. That was the distance that Hoseok had put between them now.   
  
Minhyuk stood up too and chased after Hyungwon. He gripped Hyungwon’s arm, making him stop on his track. “You really don’t know where he is?”  
  
“Why would I? According to some papers that he had signed, I am not even supposed to _know_ him. So I don’t. I don’t know him,” Hyungwon said flatly. “And, for that matter, I don’t know _you_ either.”  
  
Hyungwon walked away, now sure that he was going abroad.  
  
Hoseok wanted Hyungwon to be as far as possible from him, so be it.  
  
***  
  
Hyungwon heard his flight being called. He fixed his branded sunglasses, dragging his luggage to the boarding gate.  
  
Just a few steps before passing through the gate, someone bumped into Hyungwon.  
  
“Sorry,” the reckless stranger apologized. “Are you okay? You’re okay, right?” he asked exaggeratedly while running his hands on Hyungwon.  
  
Before Hyungwon could protest, the stranger slipped something into his hand, bowed, and dashed away in a rush.  
  
Hyungwon looked down to his hand. There was a paper there.  
  
 _‘Be good. We will meet again. Just you wait.’_  
  
Hyungwon looked up immediately to seek for the stranger. The person in question was already nowhere to be found, of course. Hyungwon gripped the paper until it was crumpled and put it into his pocket.  
  
“Be good, my ass,” he mumbled while walking past the gate.  
  
For the first time since what felt like forever, Hyungwon smiled without anyone telling him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you still like it so far? the interactions are so minimum I'M SORRY
> 
> By the way, I finally created a twitter account. Do poke me @BishHyungwon if you want to! (please flail with me i'm l o n e l y u.u)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun tracked Hoseok down and gave him a piece of mind or two.

“What a piece of paper could do, really?” Hoseok said when finally Kihyun tracked him down and confronted him. “It’s just a piece of paper, okay? The old man probably doesn’t even remember it anymore.”

“You wouldn’t be running away if you believe your own words,” Kihyun said, making a point.

“I’m an optimist, not an idiot,” Hoseok huffed. “I will keep my part of the deal at least until Hyungwon gets his degree.”

“And then, what?”

“Kidnap him. Kill the old man. I don't know. Something. _Anything_.” Hoseok got irritated. He didn’t need to be reminded of how lost he was in what to do.

“You certainly don’t know who you’re facing, hyung. Hyungwon can’t just walk away after getting his degree. He is going to be a lawyer, for God’s sake, and guess who is influential enough to make sure he wouldn’t be one even though he has the degree?”

“God?”

“Don’t try to be funny. You’re not,” Kihyun snapped, clearly not happy that Hoseok still tried to joke.

“Then what should I do now? Tell me, Kihyun sshi. And don’t tell me that I shouldn’t have done what I have done because I don’t regret it. I don’t regret throwing my brother to somewhere better than the streets,” Hoseok exploded, baring his frustration to Kihyun.

“Did you even ask if this is what he wanted? Do you wonder if he is happy now?” Kihyun’s voice got higher, answering the aggressive tone that Hoseok used.

“He will be, eventually,” Hoseok said— _hoped_. “Look, whatever life he’s living now, it _has_ to be better than the life he would be having if Mr. Chae didn’t take him. At that time, we also needed to think about Jooheon too, okay? Hyunwoo couldn’t afford to take in more people and I wasn’t much of a help. You know me.”

“It _might_ work one way or another. There _might_ be better parents to adopt one of them if not both. And if not, I think it’s still better to stick together because it couldn’t be that bad—”

“You know nothing about how bad it could be because you’ve always been the good kid that the parents like and you had a rich ass family to take you first, Yoo Kihyun!” Hoseok snapped, cutting Kihyun’s sentence. Right after, he knew he was saying things he didn’t want to say. He felt bad, especially looking at how Kihyun looked hurt.

Kihyun was visibly taken aback. He paused for a second, clearly calming himself down. He gritted his teeth and said, “You think that it’s all easy breezy for me because I was adopted? Because a _rich_ family adopted me? And Minhyuk and Changkyun too?”

Hoseok looked down, hating himself. “I’m sorry.”

“Do you even have an idea of how it must feel to be us? I _love_ my mother. I do. But I love you guys more and do you know how it feels to see my mother _begs_ me to stop seeing you guys?”

Hoseok cringed. He knew that. Even without Kihyun telling him, he _knew_.

“Do you know how hard it is to try to fit in? How we’re living each day feeling indebted? Feeling guilty because even when they _are_ our legal family now, deep inside we still don’t feel like it because to us ‘family’ will always be you guys? How we hardly feel at home because—” Kihyun stopped, sighed, and looked away. His expression showed that he thought it was a waste of time to continue about this.

“I’m sorry,” Hoseok said again. He didn’t know why, but it always seemed so easy for him to lose control in front of Kihyun. They fought a lot and apparently they still did, but Hoseok always knew that, most of the time, Kihyun was on the right. It was rare that he apologizes first, but this time he knew he had crossed the line too far.

“Just—” Kihyun took a breath and released it. “I don’t know. I was just thinking that maybe you think it’s better for him to be adopted because that’s what _you_ want. But then again, maybe I think otherwise because that’s what _I_ want.”

Hoseok looked at Kihyun’s eyes. Those words said a lot. Kihyun _wished_ he weren’t adopted in the first place.

Kihyun exhaled a long breath and talked in his normal voice again, “Minhyuk met him before he went abroad. He said Hyungwon wasn’t Hyungwon.”

“He’s just... mad, I guess.”

“No shit, Sherlock,” Kihyun scoffed. “But Minhyuk said that he was doing well. He didn’t seem like he was going to run away or anything. In fact”—Kihyun sighed—“he’s been pushing us away. But then, we found— Have you seen his SNS?”

“Yes,” Hoseok said.

“No following count. Very little number of following. Close to none interaction with other people. Yet, he always updates it. With location tag, even. I know this is hopeful thinking but, maybe—”

“He’s letting us know.”

“Yes,” Kihyun nodded. “Or, more precisely, I think he’s waiting for your next move.” Kihyun looked at Hoseok, “He is waiting for _you_.”

Hoseok closed his eyes. It was getting harder for him to breathe. He _did_ tell Hyungwon to wait, but what was it that Hyungwon was waiting, really? Hoseok was still so blind on what the future would be.

“You can’t let him down.”

“I _will not,_ ” Hoseok said.

“Then, what is your plan?” Kihyun challenged.

Hoseok took a deep breath and rubbed his face. “I don’t know but I will. I will figure it out. He will be a lawyer and we will be able to see him again. Or, at least, you guys will be able to see him again. Look, the agreement only includes me and the orphanage. I’ve been distancing myself from you guys so there will be nothing to link you guys to the orphanage anymore. Thus, you guys _can_ see him. Even now.”

“And you’re okay with that? To be the only one that couldn’t see him?”

“I have to,” Hoseok said, “Being able to watch him from afar should be enough for me. I’m only his”—Hoseok swallowed—“ _brother_ , anyway.”

Kihyun scoffed. He was not buying the shit that Hoseok was spouting. “ _I_ am your brother. Minhyukkie is your brother. Hyunwoo hyung, Jooheonnie, Changkyun are your brothers.”

“Hyungwon _is_ my brother.”

“If you want to keep telling lies to yourself, be my guest. We all know that the word _brothers_ has long become unfitting for the both of you.”

Hoseok winced. “Stop saying nonsense.”

“Whatever,” Kihyun rolled his eyes. “Anyway, we’ve come with a possible solution for this. The election that Mr. Chae is aiming will be held two years from now, a bit after Hyungwon’s graduation. I believe Hyungwon would be handling big cases right from the start to help his father’s reputation. His exposure would be massive. Let’s just negotiate with Mr. Chae on that period. We can meet him in peace, or we can tell things to the citizen.”

“Are you saying that we should send him threats?”

“It’s called negotiating,” Kihyun pointed out. “Meanwhile, what do you do now?”

Hoseok avoided Kihyun’s eyes. “Things.”

“Unemployed,” Kihyun sighed. He took a document from his bag and slid it towards Hoseok. “This is from Changkyun. His father’s agency is auditioning.”

“Are you telling me to—”

“ _Yes_.” Kihyun tidied his belongings. “You can sing. You can dance. You have the look. Just go. It might be helpful if you’re famous by the time we’re going to make the negotiation.” Kihyun zipped his bag and stood up. “Also, Minhyuk is going to meet him again tonight. Hyungwon is in Korea now.”

Hoseok nodded. He knew Hyungwon was back for the holiday.

Kihyun put down a card. “Take care, hyung,” Kihyun said and left Hoseok alone.

Hoseok picked the card up. It was a business card of a bar, complete with its address. _‘8 PM today’_ was written on it.

***

Hyungwon was taller. His skin was fairer and his expressions were more tough and composed than the ones that Hoseok knew. Hyungwon looked dazzling. The rich lifestyle sure suited him well. He was wearing a fucking Armani coat, Hoseok guessed, and he looked _perfect_ in it.

Minhyuk came ten minutes after Hyungwon. They ordered drinks and talked. Hoseok could tell that Hyungwon was keeping a distance from Minhyuk and it pained him, remembering how close they were back when they were in the orphanage.

Hoseok ordered drinks too. He couldn’t not. It had been two years since he last saw Hyungwon and now all he wanted to do was run to Hyungwon and drag him home. This was almost too much for Hoseok. He ordered again, and again, finding the cheapest liquor the bar provided and refilling his glass every time. Around midnight, all Hoseok could see was Hyungwon. A couple of hours later, the pain disappeared, along with his consciousness.

The next morning, Hoseok woke up still in the bar, empty and quiet except for a single staff sweeping the floor. Hoseok tried to stand up and something slid from his shoulder. He bent down to take it.

It was an Armani coat.

In its pocket, there were a lollipop that Hyungwon liked and a piece of paper.

_‘I’m waiting.’_

Hoseok opened the lollipop and put it in his mouth, savoring the familiar taste. He took the coat and trudged outside, heading home before going to Changkyun’s father’s agency.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok and Hyungwon meet again.

After years being away, Hyungwon doesn’t know what he should feel anymore about going back to Korea for good. Years. It’s been years. It’s been years and Hyungwon has never had any real communication with Hoseok except for the two notes that they exchanged. After some time, even his faith is wearing out. He has started to get used to live without his brothers—without _Hoseok_.

New people happened. New friends, new problems, new things to think about like Business Crime and Theories of Intellectual Property Law. Basically, life goes on even though they are separated. Hyungwon hates this. Repeatedly, he has to remind himself that this is not right, that this is not how it is supposed to be. There’s a fight that they are undergoing. This is not the time to get drunk with his American friends and get comfortable with the fact that his father doesn’t even care to talk to him.

But then, at nights in which he isolates himself from the new life that he is living, trying to get his mind back to his family, to _Hoseok_ , Hyungwon often comes to think.

Have they started to get used to live without _him_ too? Has Hoseok forgotten him? Are they living their own lives, happy and fine without Hyungwon? _Chae_ Hyungwon?

And these, these questions that have been nagging him from the back of his head, whispering into his ears even though he’s been pushing them away again and again, are the ones that are making his steps heavy as he makes his way out of the plane. He is scared. As much as he doesn’t want to acknowledge it, Hyungwon is _scared_.

It’s not that they haven’t communicated _at all_. Aside from the crumpled paper that he keeps in the deepest of his wallet, Hyungwon has his SNS account. The account is his means of shouting out and sometimes—just sometimes—there’s this ramyeonlover account that would leave a heart on one of his posts. He can’t be sure but he notices that this ramyeonlover _always_ leaves him a notification on birthdays. Their birthdays. All seven of them. So Hyungwon _believes_.

But still, there’s this doubt that nibbles on him as Hyungwon takes his steps into the airport. There is an abundance of what ifs.

Hyungwon turns his phone on as he walks down the corridor. He texts his driver, then updates his SNS. He wonders if ramyeonlover would react to his post. He wonders what he should do now that he’s back to Korea. He wonders, and when he pockets his phone and lifts his head up, he stops on his track.

Hoseok is there.

Hyungwon stands there as people keep on walking. He looks up and sees Hoseok there, on a large advertisement board just ahead of him. The advertisement reads Wonho, but Hyungwon knows that face and he’s sure it’s Hoseok’s.

So Hoseok is a singer now.

So Hoseok releases an album on the same day as Hyungwon’s arrival.

So Hoseok’s new song is titled Welcome Home, and there _has_ to be a billboard of it in the airport.

All of this could mean nothing, of course. It could be just a coincidence—a cruel one. But, the only thing that Hyungwon could do is to believe, so he _believes_.

***

Life is different if you have money and power. This, Hyungwon can testify. He passes his bar exam with excellent result, but it doesn’t even matter. He immediately joins his father’s firm and gets a major case as his first. He is in the spotlight every time. Everyone expects more from him, and he doesn’t even need to do anything to meet those expectations. Everything is _conditioned_ so he will always shine without flaws.

Evidence are presented— _made—_ for him to use. His success rate is, of course, 100%. Cases are brought to him, selected and curated. Tricks are used and they are dirty. These are not the ways that Hyungwon would use, but he doesn’t say anything in hope that everything will be in the past soon enough. At some point, he just numbs his conscience and goes full on as an _actor_ , with his role being a lawyer. With this, Chae Hyungwon the young, prosperous lawyer is famous just months after he’s back, just in time for his father’s campaign period.

At the same time, _Wonho_ ’s fame is sky rocketing too. His voice melts hearts all over the country. The songs that he writes are praised as heartfelt and soul-baring. Hyungwon has a very hard time not to listen to those songs, since it’s practically _everywhere_ , but he somehow manages, dodging the possibility of his father bringing up the topic of Hoseok by doing so.

Hoseok’s face is everywhere following his first award, and Hyungwon couldn’t help but smile every time he hears the news. _Any time soon_ , he believes, and he is not wrong.

“Trespass Bar, Tuesday, 9PM,” ramyeonlover writes in his first ever private message to Hyungwon.

Hyungwon smiles.

***

“What did you do to make them just do whatever you wishes?” Hyungwon asks the moment he sees Hoseok.

Hoseok looks up to see Hyungwon who is standing across of him. A smile blooms across his face. “They know what I worth,” he answers.

Hyungwon smiles back and he tries hard to contain every single emotion that he is having. He stares at Hoseok, taking in that Hoseok is _there_. “Hyung,” he says. It feels like his tongue is learning to spell the word for the first time all over again.

“Hyungwon,” Hoseok replies, sounding like he needs a lot of effort just to say the name.

Hyungwon breaks their eye contact and blinks his eyes several times, sensing excessive moisture there that he doesn’t want. He takes his seat across of Hoseok and laces his fingers atop of the table. “So,” he says, “Welcome Back? Really? That’s _way_ too cheesy, even for you.”

Hoseok looks down and lets out a little laugh. “What can I do? I can’t say it to you, so I say it to the world instead.”

“I don’t even want to imagine what things you’ve put Changkyun through just so you can have your ways,” Hyungwon says. Of course he noticed that Hoseok belongs to Changkyun’s family’s agency.

“They don’t even know that I have anything to do with Changkyun,” Hoseok says, almost smug.

Hyungwon raises his eyebrow and nods, feigning disbelief. He steals glances to Hoseok and tries to erase the smile he has on his face, but he couldn’t, so he lets it be.

“How’s... life?” Hoseok asks, sipping a glass of vodka.

Hyungwon gestures to the bartender nearby to give him the same thing. “Depends,” he answers, “Chae Hyungwon’s life is great. You can practically watch it on TV.”

Hoseok’s smile fades a bit. He looks at Hyungwon from behind his glass, obviously waiting for Hyungwon to continue.

“But if you’re asking about Hyungwon’s life”—the vodka comes and Hyungwon lifts the glass up, swirling it in his hand—“I don’t know either. The last time, I heard he’s being left by his brother.”

As soon as he finishes his sentence, a part of Hyungwon is mad at himself for ruining the moment. He just couldn’t help himself. He is happy to see Hoseok, but there are years of anger and insecurity that have piled up in his chest, threatening to explode in the nastiest way. From the corner of his eyes, he could see that Hoseok’s smile has disappeared completely. Now it’s Hyungwon that is feeling guilty. And it’s ridiculous, because what fault that he has done, really?

Hyungwon exhales a long breath and keeps his smile. Intending to make up for the mood-ruining answer, he steers the topic away from himself. “How is _your_ life?”

A small smile reappears on Hoseok’s face. “Wonho’s life is great. You can practically watch it on TV,” he says, mimicking Hyungwon. Before Hyungwon could protest, he continues, “Hoseok’s life is also great. I heard he is going to get his brother back.”

“And how, exactly, is he going to do that?” Hyungwon asks, sipping his liquor.

“With Wonho’s help,” Hoseok puts his glass down. “Hoseok is no one but Wonho is another story. Wonho can negotiate with Mr. Chae. Wonho can make an offer that Mr. Chae couldn’t refuse.”

Hyungwon puts his glass down too. He leans forward. “And, what is the offer?”

“Wonho is loved by the media. Whatever that he says, the media will take it eagerly. How do you think he will use this against a famous lawyer that is currently doing a political campaign? Come on, you’re the smart one, this should be easy.”

Hyungwon digests Hoseok’s words and cracks a genuine smile. Hope is beginning to grow in his chest. “Poor Hyungwon really has a crazy brother.”

“Brothers,” Hoseok corrects, “Plural. Actually, the rest of his brothers came up with this.”

Hyungwon laughs, feeling weirdly happy. He takes his glass up again and shakes his head. Is this finally the end of his torture? This sounds so easy that it feels unreal.

“There’s a bit of problem, though,” Hoseok says, fiddling with his fingers. Hyungwon’s heart drops as he waits for Hoseok to elaborate. Hoseok looks up and continues, “Hoseok is not sure if Hyungwon wants this. Because, you see, _Chae_ Hyungwon’s life is _great_ as it is.”

Hyungwon downs his vodka. He stands up, intending to leave because his guts tell him that he has been there for too long. Putting the glass down, he says, “Hyungwon’s been waiting for _years_. Come on, the answer to the question should be easy.”

Hyungwon leaves after seeing Hoseok’s smile grows.

***

The next day, Hyungwon is called to his father’s office. He enters the office with confident steps, thinking that this must be about Wonho’s offer.

The moment he sees his father’s expression, though, his hunch tells him that something very bad is about to happen.

“Chae Hyungwon,” his father calls out from his massive chair.

“Yes, father?” he replies. Being the perfect, polite son is Hyungwon’s trick to get his father off of his back.

“Do you, by any chance, know Wonho?” the father asks, smiling wide.

“I don’t,” Hyungwon lies effortlessly, “I’ve heard his name lately, though. Celebrity, I suppose?”

“So, you _don’t_ know him?” the father stands up and circles his desk to get to Hyungwon.

“I don’t,” Hyungwon says again, starting to get nervous because the smile on his father’s face is just too suspicious.

Mr. Chae stands only a foot away from Hyungwon. He leans in and whispers to Hyungwon’s ear, “I don’t remember raising a _liar_.”

Hyungwon turns pale. Something has gone wrong. Terribly wrong. He can feel it.

“You _finally_ met him yesterday, huh? Took you very long, son. I’ve been waiting to have something exciting to do. It’s been boring lately.”

“I don’t understand—”

“Save your acting for the cameras, son,” Mr. Chae cuts Hyungwon’s sentence and steps back to his seat. “I keep a good eye on my _playthings_. Always. I know who you’ve been seeing, what you’ve been talking about, and, most importantly, what your dear brother Hoseok has been planning.”

“What—”

“He’s pretty smart, I must admit. And brave too. But he’s a hundred years too early to think that he’s going to beat me on my own game.” Mr. Chae smirks. He takes out a file and throws it on the table. “I have a new case for you, _Chae_ Hyungwon.”

Hyungwon steps forward slowly. Fear is creeping up his spines. He opens the file and finds Hoseok’s data on it.

“The charge is rape. The victim _and_ your client is Ms. A, Ms. B, or Ms. Whatever, we’ll find her later. You’ll win this and he’ll get into the prison.”

Hyungwon’s whole body trembles. He smashes the table with his palms, “I don’t—”

“Either that, or I’ll take this case myself, plus some other cases that _will_ involve a certain agency, a certain Yoo family, a certain bar called Trespass, and a certain Lee family,” Mr. Chae grins triumphantly. “Oh, Trespass is owned by a certain Hyunwoo and his brother Jooheon, by the way. In case you haven’t figured that out.”

“How—”

“I’ve told you, I keep a good eye on my _playthings_.”

Hyungwon’s nails dig deep to the wood surface. “Why?”

“Because I’m bored and this is exciting,” Mr. Chae answers. He leans forward and whispers, “But, on top of it all, it’s because I _can_.”

Hyungwon looks at his father with disgust in his eyes. His whole body is still trembling. His face is turning red and his fingers are hurting.

Mr. Chae leans back to his seat and continues with his usual tone, “So? Make your decision, son. Your sweet brother has made his decision years ago, now it’s your turn.”

Hyungwon doesn’t answer. He just stares with apparent anger.

“Just take the case,” Mr. Chae laughs. “This is an advice from your _father_ , son. Take the case.”

Hyungwon takes the file and stomps away. There’s no way that he could win this and it disgusts him. It angers him.

“Oh, son?” the old man calls out just before Hyungwon is out of his office.

Hyungwon stops but he doesn’t turn. He doesn’t want to see that face.

“You tell them about our little bargain just now, and I’ll make sure you’ll see more cases appearing.”

Hyungwon closes the door behind him with a loud bang.

**Author's Note:**

> H- hey! *waves nervously*  
> (Please tell me what do you think about this, I'm a n x i o u s)


End file.
